Do you know?
by RiceCrackerAngel
Summary: It was hard to forget about everything. So embrace my damn heart.I don't care who you are,your face haunts me, everywhere, i feel ugly as sin.... major sess/kag minor kagomeXinuyasha more info to come! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"_**greetings everyone, whats up? This is Kitten once again, I am very happy to see you all, I know I havnt finished "Operation:Gotcha" as of yet but..the thing is, I have no desire to finish it as it is, and I am going to rewrite it. (but this story has nothing to do with "operation:Gotcha" XD") I will try to update my stories for the fact that I am working and I have classes. (and a life) XD. So support me all of you with your love! With that I leave you with the beginning of my new story, hope you like it! (You better!)"**_

_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of these characters what soever, so bite me! © Rumiko Takahashi does.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**A happy ending?**

A small yet livable den covered in plum colored wallpaper, was furnished with average coffee tables, paintings, and the necessary things one person would need to live by themselves. The room connected to a small kitchen which radiated a type of "homey-like" feeling to it which was cornered to a door and hallway. All in all, It was a nice apartment, it wasn't the most luxurious thing, but it was "home", it was shelter and it was a place to live. Adding the fact the apartment was at least walking distance to everything someone would need-a shopping center, food market..Convenience center, a Gym...etcetera.

The apartment still carried that new move in smell, and the scent that came from the cardboard boxes that were filled with her belongings, which toppled all over the apartment as if it were resembling small pyramids.

She hadn't unpacked everything but only the necessary things. Kagome had been more fixated on settling her self in for the moment, it had only been a little while since she had gone relax. The past few days had been very hectic to her...

The eariness of the silent room was later joined in with a slight creek of a near by door opening. Steam emated from the small room. Kagome stepped out of her bath room, draped in a long white t shirt she had stolen from her brother about a year ago when she had done a school project..she was thinking pf giving it back but had forgotten long ago, but found it once again when she had gone through her things at the old house when she had packed up her things.

Her dainty long fingers caressed a fluffy milky pink towel, and gently messaged her head, slightly damping her harshly soaked hair.

An exasperated sigh escaped her porcelain satin stained lips soon licking the chapped lips reviving them of their dryness.

Dropping the towel on the bathroom counter, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom taking her brush with her, heading over to the bed she had put together before she had relaxed her body.

"finally.."

She stated half heartedly as she plopped down on her mattress. Sitting up right, as if in a daze, she took her brush and began plucking out the extra hairs that stayed stuck in it, begging to run the rough bristles through her hair, stopping once in a while to detangle her tresses.

"Well...this is my own place I guess"

She greeted the silent air as she found her self feeling uncertain, excited and a little homesick. But thought against it as she needed to know that she was now a big girl...though she felt older mentally now with what had happened in her life. She may be at least 18. But what you can not make up in age..thoughts over power..right?...

Another sigh escaped her, but this time it was more forced. She set down her brush, quickly running her own fingers through her hair. And threw herself full force against her bed. Curling her legs upt towards her self, allowing her arms to rest easy how ever she pleased.

"Tomorrow is going to be the same shit..different day.."

She didn't bother to pull her covers over..the apartment was warm enough, the maintenance hadn't even fixed her air conditioning yet, even though they claimed to have already done it. So she was stuck ina pretty warm place.

Her eyes fixated on green house like window that laid above her, the moonlight casting it's shadow of the curled bars that made a side ways cross against her form.

'How lucky of me...'

she thought to her self..not everyone gets to have such a beautiful scenery..and for cheap too...as soon as she had visited the apartment before she signed the lease..she fell in love with the window..it was large, it covered her whole room, and half of the hallways...even though all she could see was the sky...it didn't matter...

but needless to say, she was silly in her own way..

"I wonder what..mom would say if she found out I only rented out this apartment because of a window?"

She chuckled slightly to her self..true it was near everything, but it was at least an hour away from her mother and brother.

Her eyes softened as memories of her family peered through her eyes. She had officially became independent, and she was..happy...though getting used to it was going to be hard. Being an adult now..though she never felt that way in her life. Growing up was the least thing she wanted to do, she enjoyed being young, who doesn't? But as much as she thought about it, she felt it was needed.

She brought her hands together and clapped twice, and all the light in her room turned off, only leaving the warmth of the air and the moonlight to embrace her with a source of freedom. That was another thing she liked about the apartment, the landlord had informed her about the lights, clapping tiwce would turn it on and off, it was easier for people who came home from work and school, since the area she rented was near busy companies, schools and such...Tokyo was busy..everything was busy...and so far away from the country...so far away from...the well...

Her eyes slightly widened..but it faltered as she turned to her side to caress her self, and bury her head against her pillow...She didnt want to think about the feudal era, about **him** , Inuyasha...how she would never be able to see him again..ever...what with the well sealed up..and the jewl completed and gone..never again..

"never"

she mewled softly..as her eyes slowly fluttered closed...her hatred for Naraku had outwitted her pain...for he was the one that cursed her...when she made that wish to have the Skikon no tama to be gone...the curse Naraku had put on her...remembing those fowl words he had said right after she wished..

_**"when you wish kagome...when I die..you will dissapear and never be able to return.."**_

as if he, Naraku were there...even though he is no longer of the earth...an evil being so disgusting not even the depth of hell would take his soul...as if he were there, she clutched her hair, and head, curling into a ball.. she begain to remember what she felt that day, when she could no longer to return to everyone...to her son shippo, to her dear friend sango, miroku..her forbidden lover...she remember it clearly..the darkness which than, was so clear, and than vanished when she than found her self back at the well in her house, hearing the cries of her family, when looking up, she saw the well house, and the crying faces of her mother..brother and grandfather.

"stop it...stop it.."

her breath hitching and her voice cracking...her ears beginning to ring fro the pressure her palms were putting unto her ears...

"things..will get better."

she repeated to her self...reassuring it was for the best...

With that, said, the night was still and silent, as the wind racked softly at her window, joining in the chorus of her soft mews as she struggled to forget it all...but how can you forget it all, when you were there?

_Thats it for chapter one! 2 will be coming soon, so dont worry!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings everyone! This is rice cracker angel here once again, it took me a long while to get to updating this but I havnt had all the time in the world. But now since im free, im going to update this story!!**

**I guess my first chapter wasn't long enough, but it was the introduction so don't expect it to be! Hahaha XD.**

**So on with chapter 2!**

**Oh dislcaimer.**

**I don't own Inuyasha and I probably never will. Rumiko Takahashi© has all the rights to it, so bite me.**

**Do you know?**

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning tokyo! This is the 99.8 hit radio station telling you to get up and get your day going!"

Blue florcent eyes fluutered open, due to the intrution of the noise from her alarm clock. Light from above her emitted ot's way into the room, cuasing kagome to flinch a bit at the the stin it brought her fragile eyes. She broguth her hands to her face to shield her self from the light and brought her blankets forcefully to cover herself up.

Kagome groaned as her voice crackled at it's lack of moisture and dryness, she felt as though she had only slept for atleast 4 hours…oh wait..she had. She just realised she was no longer in her old room, so the nhappenings from the day before drew out an even bigger groan filled with tired she rolled herself out of her blanket, and stretched. Blinking a couple times and looking around her room, it was quiet and desolate, well except for the music from the radio alarm clock in the back ground. But, It felt a little homey to her…just slightly though.

Boxes were still everywhere. Suit cases unpacked, and the shopping bags filled with supplies she had yet to put away were still everywhere.

She peered at the alarm clock, Turning it off, glaring at it, wish it would die for the fact of how it disturbed her slumber. ..

"Might as well get up now…"

And with that, she forced herself out of bed, not even going to try to fix her bed at all, even when she normally did. But now she didn't have a mother in the home to tell her what to do. So maybe being Independent wasn't so bad afterall…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was running around her apartment, un packing boxes. And sweating up a storm. She was clad in a white t-shirt, with kaki shorts, along with her hair tied up in a fastened pony tail.

In the hall way ,boxes were almost filled to the ceiling. And clothes were everywhere along the bedroom floor. Piles of knick knacks lay on top of her bed aswell.

She took her arm and wiped the sweat off her brow

"Ugh! This is going to take a while, I've been at it since 10 this morning…"

She strolled over to a spot on the carpet floor that hadnt been coverded up with her mess. And sat down.

"I think I need some help…."

She crawled over to her purse that contained her cellphone.

"yo sota..I'll pay you $20 to help me move my stuff around in my apartment"

Kagome slightly smiled as she heard her brother on the phone say something uncomprehensive and a click.

Sighing to herself in releif, she rumidged through her purse to find her brother's slave payment…

"crap…"

'today is just so hectic..'

"I need to go to the bank..I don't have cash, and sota probably wouldn't o anything but sit around if I don't give him the money first.."

She grabbed her purse and trhew on a couple sandals as she made her way to the door..or atleast tried…

She opened up the front door and peered back once more at her new home. Turning off the lights before hand…

Her eyes grew a little week as her arms fell slightly down to her sides..

"Inuyasha…"

With that she closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean my bank account is on hold?!"

Slight whisperes and gasps were heard all around the bank as a fuming black haired beauty shouted at the woman with glasses behind the counter.

Kagome slightly blushed and laughed nervously and took a deep breathe and looked at the woman, who's name tag read "marry", fixating her eyes on the middle aged woman trying to get an answer..

"Mam, I apologise but your account has been closed off as of today"

Kagome's mouth open widely as if to say something but quickly closed once again. She blinked a bit, feeling her face growing hot and red with shame as she felt all eyes on her. She wanted to crawl into a whole…

"what do you mean? I paid my bills just last week and changed my adress yesterday.."

Kagome laughed a little shamelessly and threw her hands up, and looked at the woman.

"Can I ask as to why…"

"I'm so sorry mrs. Higurashi but I am afraid that's classified.."

Kagome glared at the woman before her looking devistated and confused.

"I demand to speak to your representative-"

"Im sorry he's out today, here's his card"

The woman stuck her fat finger in Kagome's face handing her the evil piece of paper, that She hesitently took away from the woman.

"since the person who asked me to clsoe your bank account asked us not to service you, im afriasd you have to leave"

Kagome screamed at the woman, shouting out all her anger at once. Grabbing a neer by pen from a pen hold and pointing it at the woman…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"as if this day couldn't get any better…"

Kagome muffled to herself.

The sirens from outside the police car were muffled on the inside. Hand cuffs cinckled as they rested agaisnt her two police men infront of her sitting in the seats were quiet and looked at her in the rear view mirror smikring.

"so um….threaten to kill people often with pens little missy?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. Stiffling back tears… It wasn't the fact she wanted to cry because she got arrested, is was the mere fact of how stressed she was. She had tons of things to worry about, and getting aressted was the icing on the cake.

" I wasn't gonna kill her"

"That's what they alll say."

Kagome scoffed and muttered something under her breathe…

"If this was the feudal era I could probably get away with it..and I wouldnt use a pen…"

"what was that little miss?"

Kagome laughed half heartedly and smiled hugely..

"Oh nothing…"

To be continued…………….

_**Welllllllllll be excited because Sesshoumaru will be in the next chapyter!!! So please read and review!!!**_


End file.
